


at the carwash...

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, carwash, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: Jihoon is about to get more than just a carwash at the shop





	at the carwash...

“Jihoon-ah, take the car to the carwash.”

“Why me?!”

“Whose idea it was to do a long drive during the weekend?”

“Wasn’t it fun though?”

“It was until it rained. Now look at my baby and it’s your fault. Now stop complaining and take the car to the carwash.”

“Geez okay! Didn’t know that long drive will turn into guilt trip.”

Jihoon grabbed the keys from Seongwu’s hand and stomped his feet as he walks out.

 

 

 

 

Maybe it was a good decision to go out for a carwash because it was burning outside. It is summer anyway.

Jihoon pulled over to the shop and it was somehow packed. He sat on one of the chairs available and wait for his turn until a guy approached him.

“Hey—oh…”

Jihoon gulped. The guy was lean; he was wearing a tank top, with his muscular arms visible and floral shirt, typical carwash guy outfit but Jihoon suddenly felt even hotter.

“…I never expect a young guy drives this kind of ride.”

“H-huh? It’s not m-mine. I’m just here to have it cleaned.”

“Yeah it’s a mess. I’ll just finish up on that one and I’ll take care of yours.” The guy said and smiled.

“O-okay.” Jihoon tried avoiding the man’s eyes. He had to admit, the guy’s cute.

 

 

 

 

It didn’t take long enough for the guy to come back. Jihoon was walking around the shop then – to pass time and somehow thinking of how not to look like a fool in front of a cute carwash guy. A finger tapped him by the shoulders.

“Hey.”

“O-oh? Hi.”

“Yeah sorry about the delay. The shop’s busy during this season…”

“Y-yeah, looks like it.” Jihoon knew he was blushing because the guy is flashing him another smile.

“I’ll start cleaning your car then.”

“Y-yeah sure!”

_He doesn’t need to tell me that though?_

Jihoon went back to his chair earlier as he watches Seongwu’s car be cleaned when it was actually him watching the carwash guy do his work.

He tried so hard not focusing on the man’s exposed biceps being wet by the water from the hose. The shirt now sticking on to his body forming the shape of his toned chest and rock-hard abs.

He gulped.

He quickly looks away when he saw the guy looked back at him and smiled.

_I just came here for a carwash why am I being tortured like this?_

“You okay?” The guy shouted as he started to spray foam on the car.

Jihoon only smiled and put a thumbs up in response.

It must’ve been a slip of hands when the carwash guy dropped the hose and got sprayed by foam.

Jihoon blinked a few times to make sure he isn’t imagining things, but the sight turned him on. The guy wipes the foam off his body and his face and Jihoon swears he’s burning. He started to imagine things like what if the white liquid was his and…

_Holy shit._

He cussed in his mind when the boy started taking his shirt off and washes the foam off his body with water.

He feels his underwear tighten as his member gets hard. The guy’s body was just like he imagined under that tank.

_He’s so freaking hot! What the hell!_

Jihoon looked away in attempts to suppress whatever’s building inside of him. He blinks a few times and breathes deeply to calm himself until a deep voice whispered in his hear.

“Enjoying the show?”

It sent chills to his spine and he quickly turned his head around to the source. The same carwash guy, topless and face inches away from him emitting the smell of soap.

“W-what?”

The guy just smiled and said…

“Your car needs to be moved to the drying area now.”

“O-oh! Okay.”

Jihoon immediately stood up to retreat from the devil’s temptation and goes to start the car’s engine.

 

 

 

The “drying area” is a cubicle allotted for a single car. Before Jihoon turns off the engine, he looks around to make sure he’s in the right place because no one is around.

Until the passenger’s door opened and comes in the carwash guy, the same guy he’s been ogling since earlier.

“Hey.”

“O-oh hi.”

_Why is he still shirtless? And wet?!_

“You’ve been looking at me since earlier.” The guy said with a smile.

_How does he do that?!_

What Jihoon means is how the guy is looking sexy but is still flashing a cute puppy smile on his face.

“I d-didn’t mean t-to look…”

“Really? Well I hope you don’t mind but I find you cute.”

“W-what?”

“So uhmm…”

The guy looks down and started running his fingers through the gear stick. Before Jihoon could focus, he hears the sound of machines running outside the car.

The guy runs his hand up in the down the gear stick and Jihoon swears he’s about to lose his mind because whatever this man is doing is driving him into his limits.

“Would you wish this is your ‘stick’ I’m playing with right now?”

“W-what?”

“You look so hot watching me wash your car earlier…”

Then the guy’s hand landed on Jihoon’s thigh.

“…maybe I should wash you up later too after we’re done?” the man said as his hands goes slowly to his inner thighs going to his groin.

“Oh god…” Jihoon was sweating when the boy molds the shape of his now hard member through his shorts.

“Shit, you turn me on so much.” The man whispered through Jihoon ears.

He turns his head to the man’s direction and saw his other hand touching himself inside his shirt.

_Fck that’s it!_

“I wanna suck you.” He finally gives up to his libido.

“Y-you do?” the man was flustered.

“You have no idea.”

The man smirked and retracts and reclines the passenger’s seat to give him as much space as possible. The unnamed boy slides down his floral shorts and reveals a hard long, veiny member.

_This man’s a package!_

“Go ahead then, it’s yours.”

Jihoon didn’t waste time and went for the treat. He licked from the base up and devours the head.

“Shit.”

Feeling accomplished, Jihoon went deeper until he felt the head touched the back of his throat.

“Oh god!”

Jihoon gagged and pulled out immediately. He looked at the man and smiled.

“You are so good at this.”

“And you are delicious.”

Jihoon turns his attention to the boy’s abs, toned chest and dark nipples. Jihoon wants all of it. He goes to nip one tit and played the other by his finger.

 _He smells soap._ He thinks.

“Holy—”

Then goes slowly down licking the man’s abs and down to his shaft again. As he goes up and down the length, he felt a hand grabbed him by his locks and started pushing and pulling his head down and up.

Jihoon can’t deny that it was so hot but his neck feels like he’s gonna get cramps so he pulled the member out completely and catches his breath.

“Oh god that was so good! Your mouth feels amazing!”

Jihoon could only respond with a smile because the man got closer before he could say anything and whispered.

“I wanna put it inside you…”

Jihoon blushed as he got flustered with the boy’s suggestion.

“W-what? W-we can’t…”

“Why? I’ve been looking at your butt while you were sucking me and I’m sure it’s hell way better down there.”

Jihoon thinks the same too, after getting a taste of it, he sure as hell wants the man’s thing inside him.

“But it’s too cramped in here.”

“One passenger’s seat is enough.” The man said and taps his legs, sending signals.

“You want me to…”

“Ride me, yes.”

Jihoon hesitates. He’s thinking what if someone passes by and sees them?

“Don’t worry, no one’s coming until the dryers are off.”

_Right, the dryers outside._

As much as he would like to believe if, he feels like hypnotized by the man’s words. He’s taking off his shorts and is making his way the passenger’s seat.

“Lean on me, I’ll get you prepared.”

And Jihoon did. He sat on the man’s lap and leans forward as a hand reached his hole, massaging it with a finger.

“You look so hot right now.”

“T-thanks.”

Jihoon is not much of talker during sex and hearing these things gets him flustered.

“Aaahh~” he moans as one finger enters him.

“You like that?”

“Y-yes…aahhh~”

The finger goes in and out and he feels it’s not enough. He then starts rubbing his own member to the man’s and it feels way better and hotter; being pleasured both in front and back.

“oh god.”

“More! I want more! Please put it in.”

“Daniel.”

Jihoon was puzzled by the sudden mention of a name.

“My name’s Daniel. And I want you to call my name when you ask for it.”

Jihoon felt his knees weaken at the domination.

“Please put it in, Daniel.”

“Shit, okay. Your voice sounds hotter calling my name.”

Jihoon can now feel the head being placed in his entrance. Daniel pushes in slowly and it feels like he’s tearing up tissues on his bottom.

“Aaahhhh~”

“Fuck you’re so tight. Ahhh~”

“Hhnnggg.” Jihoon endures as Daniel goes in deeper.

“Oh god, it was true. Your ass feels amazing!”

Daniel might have been gotten too rushed as he started thrusting from below immediately as soon as he entered Jihoon whole.

Jihoon was holding onto Daniel’s shoulders as his weight goes up and down on the latter’s lap.

“Aahhh~ aaahhh~” Jihoon moans as Daniel hits his spot.

Daniel’s pace was steady, hitting his prostate every thrust. Until the man stopped and pushed Jihoon to look at him in the eyes.

“Sorry to ask this late, but what’s your name?”

“J-Jihoon.”

“Sounds beautiful, just like you.”

“W-what…”

“So Jihoon, I remember I said I wanted you to ride me.”

“O-oh…”

“Can you?”

“Y-yes.”

“Hey wait, before you do…”

Daniel grabbed the hem of Jihoon’s shirt and holds it up.

“Bite this, I wanna see your body as you mount me.”

_Again with his dominance!_

Jihoon complied and started getting in position. His hand on Daniel’s stomach to balance him. Then he started going down, slowly. Then up and then down again picking up his pace. His mind is getting hazy by the pleasure. His shirt is starting to get wet by his saliva.

“Oh god you are so gorgeous up there, Jihoon.”

By the call of his name, he started getting faster.

“Yes, deeper Jihoon. Aahhh~”

He can already feel his limit as Daniel rubs his length in synch with his rhythm. He finally lets go of his shirt from his mouth to finally say: “I’m coming Daniel.”

“Come, Jihoon. Let it out on me.”

“Aaahhh!”

Ribbons of white splattered on Daniel’s stomach as he orgasmed. He catches his breath but he forgets one thing.

Daniel grabbed both of his ass cheeks and started thrusting again. He might have been done but Daniel isn’t.

“Aaaahh, Daniel…uugghh~”

“Oh god Jihoon. Your inside feels so warm. I think I’m gonna…cum.”

Daniel pulls out and Jihoon felt warm beads of liquid on his back as Daniel ejaculates.

“That was amazing.” Daniel said.

“And hot too.”

They both catch their breaths.

“Right, I’m sorry. Do you have tissues here?”

“I think so. I told you this isn’t my car.”

“And we really had sex on someone else’s car.”

“Well I can watch you wash it again.”

“Now that’s hotter.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I JUST HAD THE IDEA WHEN I WAS HAVING MY CAR WASHED THE OTHER DAY!
> 
> Sadly, it's dirty again :(
> 
> Please forgive my sins...
> 
> :)


End file.
